ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime
Concerns and Suggested ideal Guidelines I think Mrmichaelt has this article mapped out good and so I just wanted to state a few thoughts. Lets not jump the gun with making articles about characters and ghosts until the game has been released (no reason to guess when the truth will be out soon. Second, I am putting up a Hot Spoiler Warning on the top of the Article. I hope we will hold back on important information on the conclusion of the game during the first four months of it being releases. Anyways, as seen already Mrmichaelt will be leading this article. Devilmanozzy 09:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :My mistake. So I shouldn't have edited Janosz' article to mention he's appearing? :Should we lock pages of pre-existing characters until at least one of us has played through the game and can confirm the inundation of edits to come? Or what was the procedure when The Video Game came out? :Do you think we should try to get an interview with Tom Waltz, writer? He's been around on GBFans. :And thank you, it was a learning curve for me, as well; with getting the hang of the references coding.Mrmichaelt 01:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What your doing is fine the way it is, just throwing that out there so I don't see the spoilers all revealed when it is released. I think at this point we could spoil the game cause we're good at covering games here. ::The interview could be hosted here. Did two on Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki. Infact I'm not sure what happened to the interview we were doing here. Never responded to my question. I'll resend them tonight. One thing, be careful with GBFans, as they most likely wont take to kindly to the idea of getting a interview for here from they forum. Devilmanozzy 04:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. So, ideally, we wait until July to populate articles with in depth game coverage/spoilers? Mrmichaelt 04:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I guess it is ok to focus on the game up to the last 2 levels/stages. The reason the whole "Janosz thing" was ok was that they have revealed it so it is not a spoiler as everyone knows it. If they reveal the stuff in PR, then its not something to be defined as spoiler anymore. Main characters are to be covered up to the level we will cover to. The reason we didn't have to worry about this last time was that the editors at the time were also still building up basic articles here as this wiki was still pretty new. We have now built most of the articles at this wiki to a degree, so we now have less to work on. That is why I was a bit worried about this whole spoiler thing. I want this wiki to be a respectable place for Ghostbuster fans to find information on likewise articles. Devilmanozzy 07:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right. I meant, Waltz appears to be interested enough to post on at least one forum. If we do agree to ask him, we could contact him through formal means, i.e. the IDW Publishing website contact option. Hosted an interview? How does that work? Mrmichaelt 04:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC)